1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety control grip brake for wheelchairs and more particularly pertains to providing a mechanical braking device for a wheelchair that gives a user better control with a safety control grip brake for wheelchairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheelchair brakes is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheelchair brakes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of making locking contact with a wheelchair wheel are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,938 to Berry discloses a wheelchair brake.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,729 to Watwood et al. discloses a wheelchair driver and braking system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,978 to Jungersen discloses a wheelchair safety brakes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,697 to Kulik discloses wheelchair handbrakes with actuator tube and replaceable brake stopper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,933 to Pearde et al. discloses a wheelchair brake attachment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a safety control grip brake for wheelchairs for providing a mechanical braking device for a wheelchair that gives a user better control.
In this respect, the safety control grip brake for wheelchairs according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a mechanical braking device for a wheelchair that gives a user better control.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved safety control grip brake for wheelchairs which can be used for providing a mechanical braking device for a wheelchair that gives a user better control. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.